The Lion's Mark
by somberpoet
Summary: Going through the underworld, they find out Hook enchanted Emma. With the help of some gods Emma's dark past becomes her present. Swan Queen end game.
1. Chapter 1

"We have been going in circles, did Cora tell you anything helpful?" Emma breathes out.

"Nope, she is taunting us." Regina states.

David and Snow stand a meter away as if scared to interfere; Robin and Henry follow their example in no hurry to move forward. Gold however rushes through them to stand amongst the former evil queen and former savior/dark one.

"Well I for one am not waiting for something to come through this door! If I must be here then at least we can move onward quickly." Gold staggers out as he lifts his hands to blast through.

"What the hell!" He shouts. He looks confusingly at his hands, lift them and tries again, nothing.

"What is it Rumple? A simple door holding you back?" Regina utters. She lifts her hands to try but like Rumple nothing.

"I guess it's not just me then." Gold states.

"What seems to be the hold up?" David questions, Snow gives him a look that silences him.

"Magic doesn't work in this realm. Well not all magic, just common or 'possessive'" Emma quotes with her hands "magic. Only the magic of a 'god' or guardian will work." She states quietly as though nervous she has spoken at all.

"And how would you know this Miss Swan?" Gold inquirers.

Emma looks at her shoes, shrugs her shoulders and looks up, "I just do."

In that moment the door blast open and everyone turns around, startled to see Cora Mills smirking.

"She's right." She utters walking towards them as they make a path.

"And how do you know this Mother?"

"Oh me?" She points to herself, "Well I married one when I died, god that is, he made me part god to fulfill some duties." She states proudly.

"You're Hades new bride. He's been looking for one." States Emma.

Everyone looking back and forth at them confused as to how Emma attain her knowledge.

"And you" Cora says, pausing to look her in the eyes and turns towards the door, "shall we?"

"What?" Snow says with anger, "she what?"

Cora walks up to Snow looking her down then turns to Emma, "you're enchanted! The ring Hook gave you is enchanted for you to love him like you do another."

"I don't believe you!" Emma walks through the door.

"Oh you will soon enough."

Going through they see a nightmare, different realms mush together to create their biggest fears. Emma walks faster trying to isolate herself from the others.

"Emma where are you going? We must stick together, hun." Snow calls to her daughter with worry.

"I just need a moment to breathe and think before we continue… Please." She walks away, hand on the ring around her neck.

Henry ever so curious "so what are guardians?"

Cora laughs lightly at that "they are the only ones higher than gods, more authority. Gods are powerful, immortal but guardians are boundless, meant to protect any and all realms."

"So why are there no stories of them?"

"Well guardians are also selfless; they work in the shadows, so to speak, they don't take credit for their heroic deeds. Being married to a god means having to understand both since a god must obey a guardian even if that guardian has been a mere mortal for twenty years. Well only one that I know of who has that kind of story and still they must obey them."

"Why?" Henry ask.

"Henry enough." Rumples mutters.

"No it's alright, he is the author, he should know. You all should know."

Regina stares at her mother, wondering what and why this is of importance to them.

"Time is different for a guardian and about twenty years ago lived one, and but their time for you would be two weeks was maybe a century for them and certain reams. They created a golden age in the realm they landed in, and sought as sole ruler. Then they became a guardian, in their time they aligned the gods and guardians and created a council of guardians for all the realms. They say they became their leader, although they preferred to be seen as an equal. They were an orphan and their last home was the worst, lived months with the Lions and bares the mark of all three of them, the lion, the witch and their son. That was how they entered through their first portal on their journey, stumbled into one really. "

"Narnia?" Henry asks.

"Yes Narnia."

Everyone so engross in the story not realizing Emma standing behind them, hands shaking as she clues in to the story.

"They defeated the lions alone, in the land without magic. When they returned they had to burn all evidence of a portal, of the house, only keeping the memories of Narnia and other realms as dreams to help them with the nightmares of their reality. Apparently a couple of years ago their memories were restored as more than just dreams."

"Why erase them?" Regina intrigue.

"It's said there was a mission back in their world."

"He was a prophet?" Rumple questions.

Cora nods her head and continues "They kept the memories of the land they grew up in, months of being tortured by the lions in ways that make you wonder how they survived. They were beaten, flogged and electrocuted, only orphan to survive by all three; they took out two of their bones by electrocuting them."

"Why?" Rumple mutters, "wait two? as in?"

"Wings. Yeah, that is why they wanted to break em, but they couldn't, not really, though the son was really close, it's said he was the worst. He would…."

"Enough!" Emma shouts calmly, "I'm sure the details are damaging, the guardian would not want anyone to know. You properly shouldn't."

"You're right." Cora says looking down.

"Well lets go, we wasted enough time." Emma says walking pass.

Minutes pass walking through a narrow pathway, walking in twos, Regina nervous at Emma's side, worrying for her friend.

"Emma…What was that back there?"

"Nothing, I just don't like that story." Emma responds sharply. "Besides we are here to save Killian, that story will not help with that."

"You were barely paying attention, what about it has you panic, and don't try lying to me."

Emma stops and looks at Regina, she looks behind them to see how much space is between them and the others and leans in to whisper.

"I grew up an orphan in the land without magic, know a thing or two about the story I rather not discuss."

"Emma if you know something," Regina pauses "at least tell me why this story is of importance. My mother wouldn't have bought it up otherwise, she always has a reason for things." She signs.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe the witches prophecy of the 'bearers' curse through deception of enchantment was real after all." Emma whispers almost unheard by Regina.

"What? She never mentioned a curse."

"Nothing, please just give me a minute." Emma says as she walks away.

"Emma!" The former queen shouts, worry clear in her eyes.

"Let her go Regina, maybe she's realizing this is a waste of time." Robin says as he reaches for her hands.

"More like a waste of a life." Cora mutters. Everyone turns to look at her. "What! If she gives her heart to the pirate she'll die."

"Let me guess, it's because love is weakness?" Regina says with a bite.

Cora laughs, "No child, haven't any of you been listening? The ring is enchanted to make her love him like she loves another, she doesn't love him. And only few people in all the realms have been able to perform that spell. Unless it's broken it will drain her." She says seriously.

"And why should we trust you? Why would you care?" David shouts.

"I have my heart now, and besides both Hades and I believe that the enchantment must be broken, she can't…" A male voice interrupts their ears before a man appears,

"What my wife is saying is that helping your daughter defeat 'this' death is the least we can do in this matter." Realizing who it is all precede to bow accept Emma.

"The least? Why would it matter?" Rumble inquires.

"Not of your concern." Hades shouts.

"Why are you interfering?" Emma utters as she moves closer "You can't interfere unless it's of high importance and your presents is demanded."

"It appears it is. Please," he draws his hand leading to another hallway "walk with me, I shall explain everything." He lowers his head in respect and she walks in said direction, speaking to her family before disappearing from view.

"I will back shortly." She glances at Henry then Regina before exiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina begins to pace through the ruin alley way, worrying that her friend may do something stupid to upset Hades. "What did she mean by him not being able to interfere? And what's so important that he is? I don't like this."

"Me either" Snow agrees.

"He is interfering because she is enchanted and in order for an enchantment to still have power in this realm it has to be done by…"

"A guardian or a god…yes, yes you already explain that." Rumple says getting irritated.

"Yes however if the enchantment or spell was cast by a former god it will work as well so long as their power is established."

"What does that mean?" Henry utters.

"It means that someone, either Hades or Zeus, or a guardian, which is unlikely do to their role, can allow a former god their powers even if that god was banished." Cora says.

"Who would want to do that to her? I mean it's gotta be a mistake, come on." David says a bit panic.

"Besides she does love him?" Snow says softly.

"Do you honestly believe that?" A woman says appearing in front of them in a golden light. She is dressed in a white dress outlined in silver; she had blue/green eyes and brown hair hanging on her shoulders.

Everyone looks shock having a goddess in their presents though more so that Cora is slightly bowing. "Your highness." She says before disappearing.

Emma looks nervously at her surroundings, "I don't trust you, and I'm not sure if I believe you, but I will think about what you have told me before I proceed." She glances up at Hades.

"That is all I ask." Hades says calmly before leaving Emma to her thoughts.

In silence is how the group stood for minutes scared to speak to the deity. "I won't bite," she says with a laugh "well hard."

"So which Greek goddess are you?" Henry speaks up.

"The one who is helping your mother." She says with sass.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks as she steps around the corner.

"Well to tell you you're an idiot for one!"

"I could have saved you from that." Regina interrupts.

"Seriously?"Emma questions the goddess.

"Seriously, some things about a person don't change Emma. And you know that no matter how hard you wish you could have loved him to not disappoint your…"she pauses looking around the group waving her hands smoothly "parents, you can't. If you think about it you will have to have no choice but accept the truth. It is for the best, no more hiding Emma."

"But…" she utters, worried about hurting her family, worried that they won't love her, want her, worried knowing there is no going back.

"Just give me the ring, destroy the enchantment. I get that you're scared of the truth, of what might come of it, but Emma you've been alone most of your life, only just recently met your parents what's the worst that can happen?-being alone again, it's not like the last while can make up for your past. You know I'm right, dear"

Emma slowly lifts her hand and holds onto the ring around her neck. Snapping the chain she hands it to the goddess. Black and red magic flows out of Emma causing her to reach for the wall as she descends slowly to the floor. Resting her head against the wall she exhales and closes her eyes, rigid breaths heard by her family as they watch with confusion and worry.

"So this was all a waste of time!" Rumple says.

Henry sits down beside his mom and she lays her head on his shoulder in silence.

"Just take your time ma; we are with you when you're ready."

"We don't have much time though," she says lifting her head "it was the lion's magic."

"I am truly sorry." The deity says softly.

"I believe you. I will call for you if we need, but right now you are needed on Olympics. You must claim your fathers thrown."

She shakes her head. "I can't, I won't betray him."

"He betrayed the realms! Hades explained the cause and back track effect."

"Emma" Snow interrupts "you can't speak like that to a goddess."

Emma stares up at her mother then back to the deity getting up she goes to reach for the goddesses hand then stop "You have no choice Athena, it's you or…I don't even want to know."

She nods and turns to gather her thoughts, "I understand."

"So go already and thank you truly."

"It doesn't change anything though, between us, does it?" Athena whispers.

"No, not really." Emma says leaning her head on the wall, eyes closed as everyone watches in wonder as the deity vanish.

"What the hell was that?" shouts David.

"Like they said an enchantment. One of the former dark ones must have given Hook the spell and motivation for it, they must have done it together." Emma says with defeat "This realm is more dangerous now; it was set as a trap to be a meeting point."

"And what would this 'lion'" Rumple says waving his right hand dramatically "want with you, Cora says they would want the orphan that had wings, the one who fought back till the end, defeated them. Is there something you're not telling us Miss Swan?"

"Wow, you learned all that from her." She says shaking her head.

"Either way we should move forward, I for one will not want to stumble in the lions nest." Robin says griping his bow tightly.

"Coming from one who has a tattoo of one, that's rich." Rumples smirks "perhaps it is you their looking for."

"Enough! This is nonsense, how could it be him?" Regina says.

"She's right, he would not have grown up in the enchanted forest, nor have a tattoo of something that bares the animal to the ones who've well done that sort of stuff to him, doesn't make much sense unless they broke him." Emma says with bite then sadness looking towards Regina.

"And how would we know that for sure Miss Swan?"

"It would appear on his back, faded but still there." She says.

"May I?" Regina asks Robin,

"You may."

Lifting his shirt she sees no flog marks or cuts riddling his back just one cut towards the middle where she goes over with her fingers. "That was Rumplestiltskin." He says.

"See, told ya" Emma says "you two can go back home with Henry and the others. Nothing to worry about, your happiness is solid." She says to Regina.

"What about you? We're not leaving you down here." She says back.

"Yeah ma" Henry says

"We've come this far Emma; just tell us, we want to help." Snow says eagerly.

"Well I'm afraid we have a problem then." A sharp voice is heard as a tall dark haired man with magic at his fingertips says as he comes into view.

Emma looks up with panic. "Just let them go, they've done nothing."

"Oh I guess this is going to be easier than I thought, Em-ma." He snickers, waving his hand out shooting magic in their direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Time has seems to slow, as seconds feel like minutes, ticking away on a broken clock tower. The group setting has sifted in the middle of their crisis. No one is surprised with this, only startled with their new companion, for they were warned, about the realm, hours earlier when standing in their 'town' cemetery.

The underworld has a way to bring out a person's nightmares; though, unfortunately for Emma this was as real as her beating heart. The only factory that the underworld has in shaping it is by making her feel as though they are back in town for all to see. To see what she buries, for she feels that if she reveals them, her scars, her past, then they will leave her for dead like all those before them have.

But Emma can't help standing in between her nightmare (the lion) and the ones she loves, so seeing how the magic is heading towards Regina she leaps; however, not quick enough as Regina is held, screaming, in the air being electrocuted.

Emma shouts for her family to stand away, leave, run, anything that requires them away from witnessing this madness, and hopefully she could avoid them being caught in the pain. Knowing there is only one way for Regina to be released she yells, for Athena, and stands in between the lion and the electric charge. Regina falls to the floor, coughing, as Henry and Robin both run to her side as Athena reappears.

Everyone can see the pain revealed on Emma's face, though nothing is heard by her. Athena walks slowly towards the blonde, "Emma, what will you have me do?"

Emma looks at the goddess and says harshly, "heal her. Please," she looks defeated towards Regina who is still catching her breath.

Athena nods and walks over to Regina, hands over her heart and heals her, "thank you," Regina breaths out, "what about her? what of him?"

Standing straight she utters, "she can do this, I can't intervene," though worry is clear on her face.

Emma gives one last look to her family, looking Regina in the eyes. She exhales slowly, and thrust her hands toward the ground as they sparkle with magic. She turns toward her attacker and blasts him through a tree, walks to him and kicks him, though winded she stumbles. The lion gets up quickly knowing that the blonde will be slow and dizzy from the pain. Her nose bleeding as she catches her fall and hits him in the jaw, he laughs and gets up.

"I've already won this, Emma, or have you forgotten? This isn't over!" he disappears and she signs with relief as she falls to her knees against a tree.

Everyone rushes to her, Snow and Regina both holding Emma trying to help her stand, "ah," she whimpers softly, and shakes her head, not ready to move.

Snow looks up at Athena and begs, "can you heal her? please," though Athena shakes her head and apologies, unable to do so. "I don't understand, you healed Regina," she pleads.

Looking at Emma, the goddess asks how they don't know, "you've been in a town with magic for years, and with your record, I don't understand," she says a bit mad to have to explain, for Emma is too disturb to speak.

"What are you talking about?" Henry buts in.

"You mean to tell me no one has ever tried to heal her?" Athena says and Regina mentions a time she thought she needed to but was stop by the blonde's stubbornness. The goddess signs, "that may not have been stubbornness. Someone who bares the marks of the lions cannot be healed by magic. And if he set his mother's curse in motion then she will only survive with true love and acceptance but still no magical healing, weird curse, I know, a bit difficult to gasp."

Regina looks Emma in the eyes and softly asks her if she is a guardian, the one Cora had mention, Emma nods and looks at her shaking hands, tears in her eyes she won't shed.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispers, Emma looks up, nods and tells her she's ready to move. Needing help, both Regina and Snow slowly guide Emma up and for a minute she leans on Regina then moves away stiffly.

"Okay, we don't have much time," she says to Athena, "please find out what you can."

"Yes, your grace," she says as she once again vanishes in a golden light. Everyone dumbfounded and a bit mad at Emma for not telling them sooner.

"What would you have had me do? I didn't lie, and I all I really only held back…"

"Everything!" Henry shouts.

"Not everything, just the pain. You wanted a savior, not some broken, worthless, orphan," she walks a few feet away from them wanting some distance but not wanting to run like she always had in the past.

Regina walks up to Emma, standing just in her eyes view, "here, you need to drink," she says handing a glass of water to Emma as it appears in her hand. After Emma thanks her and drinks the water down, Regina moves closer to grab the glass, "what you said isn't true, dear, you're not worthless," she says trying to convey her understanding.

"I do, thank you; it's just the lion's words running through my mind. It's harder to block them at the moment. You guys have to get back to Storybrooke, well, the real Storybrooke, and I have to return to the council for awhile. You should be able to head back through the well, one way door though," Emma says, still with some difficulty.

"You honestly think we would leave you now?" Regina states, Snow, David, and Henry saying they will see this through, Gold mutters under his breath and Robin stands a bit on edge.

Emma ponders for a moment before looking at them, "a dark one cannot go into the 'in between' realms of the guardians, and neither can the rest of you. There is no bending of the rules; especially, when war is upon the realms. If you are to join me, you all must meet me in Narnia, I can take you there, but the council is not for debate. I'm sorry, not even the gods are allowed.

As the illusion of night washes over the underworld, the group of heroes, villain, misfits, and a guardian stand in front of the door to Narnia, "so does this mean we must travel through here on the way back," Rumple says.

"Depends on how well you behave, Gold. If you do so much as help power the other side, or betray us and the realm, Belle finding out the truth will be the least of your worries. Understood?" nodding and taking a step away from the blonde, Gold wonders just what he has got himself into.

Opening the door before Hades changes his mind on allowing a one way door to be turned into a portal, the group of misfits step through, walking out of the underworld and into the bright realm of Narnia.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of misfits glances around, enjoying the feel of a different realm, enjoying the gorgeous colours, brighter, more vivid then any realm they have seen. It is only when Emma begins a descent through the mountain that reality dawns and what bit of hopeful adventure turns to feelings of ruined dreams.

"I have something I must do, before I leave you all in the care of…" Emma pauses, unsure of how much to reveal, she turns around and motions with her right hand waving in mid air, "a friend," she says, turning around and continuing walking down the hill.

They reach the entrance of what looks to be a cave; it is as though someone carved a bomb shelter. "Please wait here," Emma ask, walking on through. After roughly six feet Emma turns to the wall on her left and waves her hand causing the wall to disappear. Walking in she is greeted by a man standing guard, and another man who is half goat, half human writing in a book, they both bow and refer to Emma as grace, then explain how they had received the job's they are currently holding.

Behind them hang dream catchers, holding the history that is written in the books, glimpse of events unfolding throughout the realm. Emma holds both arms above her head and absorbs the images and words flowing from the dream catchers. Turning around she sees that Regina shell shocked, clearly not staying out of the cave. "I needed to see if The Lions came through here, and if there was something new to avoid. We need to get you guys back to Storybrook," Emma says breathless.

"What! We are here to help you, and that we will do," Regina says frustrated. "I take it he was here then," she says worryingly.

"Yes. And fine, you guys can stay, but if anyone gets hurt in relation to him than I will send you all home." Emma says, only now realizing that everyone else is standing behind Regina, 'at least she doesn't have to repeat herself', she thinks.

* * *

After a two hour walk they approach some brick houses lining a small castle and walk on through. Once meeting a guard laced in armor, Emma asks to see the king and/or queen as well as the guardian, at the mention of guardian the man ask them all follow him.

Emma follows the man to the King and Queen who ask her what she wants with them, "I need to speak with the guardian who is helping this realm," she answers, just then someone appears around the corner, their clothes lined with deep red and their hand on their sword.

She looks to the group and stares at Emma, jaw hanging open, "Emma, is it really you? Athena told me you were back."

"Hey Sarah, I need your help, Malcolm is back," Emma says softly.

"I hate it when you use his name," Sarah says, the King and Queen joyous when asking if she is the Emma Swan, when receiving their answer they bow their heads in respect.

"Please, none of that," Emma says her checks becoming pink with embarrassment. "Would you mind showing my family around, while I discuss some details with Sarah?"

"It would be our honor, Your Grace," they say leading the group of misfits around.

"What did you expect Emma? you are a legend, everyone here learns about you when they grow up," Sarah says with delight. "So tell me, what will you have me do?"

"I heard the alliance is weakening, we have to fix that. Athena is taking Zeus' thrown; his betrayal is causing war amongst the realms. In order to rectify it The Lion must be…eliminated, and we both understand how that must be handled in order to work"

"Your family? if you are to do this who among them can save you?"

"No one," Emma says with sadness, "and please escorts them back to Storybrook when it becomes necessary, I will give you the details, and you must hold on to this to give to Ma'at when the time comes, Athena was able to get it from her father before he was banished" she hangs her a bag, instead is two bones, Sarah tells her she can't take what can save her but Emma explains that she rather it be used to save her family and she doesn't want something that the lion has had for twenty years.

"You have my word, but for your case I hope you are wrong when the time comes. I was talking to your old friend, Athena, earlier; she did explain to me what happened. And now the pirate has gone missing, word has it Hades let The Lion take him, not even the gods know what the former god wants him for, some kind of 'breaking' would be my guess," Sarah says with worry.

"Yeah, that would be mine too," Emma agrees.

* * *

Robin and Henry both try to distract Regina from her mind running through chaotic nightmares of the blondes past. No one seems to be helping though, and she ignores Robin the moment the blonde returns with her friend, she walks up to them and asks if she can speak with her privately. The two walk off to a guest bed chambers.

"Is everything alright Regina? Did something happen while I was gone," Emma says nervously.

Regina sits on the bed and fidgets with her fingers unsure where to start, "I knew you had a trouble past Emma, and I could tell by your records there were worst then the words bothered to showcase, but this?" she says waving her hands in the air, "this is awful, your parents seem to think, or at least want to believe that it wasn't so bad, or maybe in the least you haven't remembered most of it for the last twenty years, but I know better, and I'm starting to realize why you haven't truly feared any villains before, it's not stupidity its understand what a monster is and still bearing the nightmares of them," she says in one breath. "I am truly sorry Emma, all this time, all that time."

"Regina, you need to breathe, what is done is done, and you are not to blame for it. Don't look at me like that, yes I'm scared but you have to accept that some things happen and their gonna need you to be strong," Emma says looking towards the hall.

"No, you will not sit there and tell me you are going to die and be okay with it. I want to help, there has got to be another way to defeat this man that doesn't resort in your death," she says with her words breaking.

"Unfortunately, I am already cursed and no magic can ever heal me. I have many scars Regina, but the ones from The Lions, especially him are the worst, never could I escape them, never have I even shown anyone," Emma says softly, almost too soft to hear.

"May I?" Regina motions to Emma's body, and then shakes her head, "I mean if you ever want to show anyone who truly understands you Emma, I would like to be that person."

"Regina, you are the only person who has truly ever known and understand me," Emma says a bit broken knowing that Regina's happy ending is Robin and believing that nothing she does could change that. 'Maybe if she sees then you will leave like all the others' she thinks. "Go ahead, there mostly faded, and most of them are on my back," she looks to her hands.

Regina slowly and softly lifts Emma's shirt, holding it to her shoulders, she holds in a sob as she places her hands on Emma's back slowly going over her scars with her fingers. The flogging is only in the center and lower back; under her shoulder blades are cuts, what once were deep cuts.

As her fingers go over them Emma tells her that was where the machine was mostly hooked up as the electrocution made the bones easy for them to rib out while she was awake, it was their bad way of shock therapy. "We should join the others," Emma says getting up, not being able to look at Regina who gets up staring at her. Emma finds herself surprised when Regina hugs hers, their first hug without Henry, and it takes her a second before she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Regina, breathing in her scent. After a minute they both let go, feeling each other's absents, and walk out of the room.

* * *

Joining the others they see The Lion is already there and with Hook, her mother calls out to them, "he bought you a gift Emma, maybe he has changed and wants to make up for the past," Snow says cheerily, not realizing the smile on both The Lion's and Hook's face.

Emma looks around her and notices the king and queen knock out, but Robin says they had their swords drawn first; Sarah reenters the room and stands in front of Henry, hoping no one would be foolish enough to pass her. The Lion laughs and says first he wants heartbreak, for Emma to lose the ones she loves in the worst way, which is when Snow clues into being tricked again. Emma walks over to Henry but all of a sudden Hook is behind Regina and plunges his hand in her chest.

"O that is right, I gave him powers," Malcolm says, "I have done my research Em-ma, and you love whom you cannot have, but who can love you?"

Emma screams as Regina's heart becomes dust. Everyone is motionless as Emma runs to Hook and without thinking waves her hand and makes his body dust. Sarah then freezes everyone where they are, including Malcolm. Emma makes her way to Regina and holds her lifeless body, tears pouring down her face, "why?! She was of no threat to you; she can't even save me Malcolm. You will pay for this, I swear!" Just then she plunges her own hand in her chest and pulls out her heart.

"Half a heart won't do," he tells her panic, "she doesn't feel the same, she has a thief she loves."

"I am well aware, that's why I'm not giving her just half," she tells him, looking at Henry, then Robin, "I'm sorry but your heart won't do because regardless of your love, you've hurt her too much for it to work," he nods his head in understanding and Emma places her heart in the ashes of Regina's absorbing them, tells Sarah she can release her family but not the lion, then proceeds to place it in Regina's chest.

Regina gasp awake and looks around to the group of people running towards her, she looks at Emma and asks what happen, and Robin says she died but it's okay now. "How am I alive?" Robin tells her that what matters is that she is alive and that he loves her, kisses her and gets up, helping her to her feet. Regina asks how again and he tells her he gave her half of his heart. "Emma is that true? I don't understand I don't feel incomplete, Emma, look at me, is it true?" Robin looks pleadingly at Emma and the lion laughs, saying something about him being right. And Henry looks like he was the one with the broken heart with Robin's lie.

"Shut up Malcolm! Sarah please accompany them back to Storybrook."

"What! We can help you Emma," David pleads.

"The deal was until one of you got hurt!" Emma says with anger.

Regina walks up to Emma, and Sarah yells that she can't hold Malcolm much longer. "None of us are hurt though," Regina says softly trying to get Emma to look at her.

"You just died Regina, your heart was nothing but ashes," just then the lion gets loose and waves his hands towards Emma shooting magic that brings her to her knees. "Sarah now! Go!"

Sarah and the group of misfits disappear leaving Emma alone with the lion.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma wakes to find herself shackled with a shock collar suffocating her neck, containing a higher voltage then what any realm carries. Time between realms is not consistent and Narnia seems to run quicker than most. With her heart in another realm Emma's strength is greatly weaken but she is still stubborn against The Lion and she holds on for a moment of strength so she can escape her cage.

Days becomes weeks though she losses count of the time that is passing. The day has finally come where she feels the strength of her heart, and she draws from that strength to gather the magic that is needed to release the shackles digging into her skin, her wrist and ankles finally free with a blast of magic, and she disappears not waiting around for she is unsure of the amount of time she has.

Emma doesn't just disappear from her tormenter, she disappears from Narnia to rejoin the council of guardians and plan the days to come. She travels the portals to the never-name/never speak-of realms, to gather other guardian for the days of war for the end is approaching.

* * *

"What are we doing here? What about Emma? We can't leave her with him!" Regina says quickly once appearing in the underworld, though not an area they are familiar with.

"I am sorry, but it is too late to turn back. A promise once we are finished here I shall return, but we must hurry for time moves slow here and quick in Narnia, much time has already passed." Sarah says though Henry tells her that's not good enough.

Just then they all step on what feels like a large scale and Rumple points out for them not to move.

A tall brunette with long black hair approaches them, "no need to fear, it is only a scale to measure your hearts," she tells them softly, "I am Ma'at, goddess of Egypt and weightier of hearts on their way to 'their afterlife', though none of you are dead," she tells them. "Sarah, what a surprise," Sarah hands Ma'at the bag that beyond to Emma telling her that it should do for payment to pass, but Ma'at not paying attention turns back to the group, pointing to the Charmings she mentions that they share a heart, and Henry has the heart of the truest believe, Rumple's is deceiving, and Regina's, "that is strange dear, it seems as though a heart was dip in your ashes, absorbing it then placed in your chest, oh and you have a full heart of a thieve," she says to Robin. Smirking she stands back, now opening the small bag Sarah gave her.

"She said it would do, that you would understand," Sarah tells her softly ignoring the group. Everyone stops talking and turns to see why the goddess is upset.

"I can't accept this,"

"Yes you can, and you will. She wants nothing to do with it, she rather it be used to save her family," Sarah tells her.

Ma'at ponders for a moment but Sarah informs her that time is wasting so she studies the pieces of bones and studies Regina. She walks up to her and tells her to stand still, after handing Sarah the bag she places one hand on Regina's forehead and one on her chest above her breast, a blast of blue white light glimmers from her hands and Regina lands on the floor hand over her chest panting and looking shocked. Henry and Robin run to her but Henry pushes Robin away knocking him down.

Henry ask his mom if she is alright and helps her stand, when Robin gets up and walks over he yells that he has done his share in hurting her and to stand back.

"I am sorry but I had to make it seem like your heart was in Narnia, you are fine, nothing damaging, but.." Ma'at stops.

"But what?"ask Sarah, "your job is to protect those who come your way, not make them feel pain," she says with a bit of anger.

"I did what I had to, to provide a strength boost to Emma Swan. I can't do the same as all you; I can't just wait and do nothing, while she sits shackled in a cage, again. This war needs to be bought to an end Sarah, and you know she is the best person to lead. The day will come when the Lion dies and the Swan has to decide if she wants to survive him again," she says softly.

"She will survive," Henry says proudly, "she is a survivor."

"Yeah, she is. You know I first met her before she became a guardian, before she even found the portal to Narnia. Sadly I met her when she died, ten years old and she wanted to live, her only reason was to show them they couldn't break her, well to their standers anyway. But this time is different, she is cursed, in full, and she willingly gave up her whole heart to someone she believes cannot love her, but she did it anyway because for years it beyond to her and all she wants is for you and your mother to be alive and happy, even if it is with a thief who does nothing but hurt her, because that is who your mother wants."

"You have no filter," Rumple states.

"I do not require one," she says glaring at him. "This time for her she most likely will survive and she will do what she needs to do, but that is it. She doesn't want to have to survive this again, and she believes everyone to be better off and that no one could love her enough to stay by her side and help her when this is over. I'm sorry but the outcome does not look good. You all must decide which realm you are going."

"We want to help our daughter," the Charmings say together.

"I'm in too, not turning back!" Henry says, looking at Rumple wondering what he will choose.

"Okay me too, I admit I have no problem with Ms. Swan and she is a better sheriff.

"I want to go back to Storybrook and be with my kids, Regina lets go," Robin says looking pleading at her.

"No! In no way am I leaving Emma willingly to battle her past and worst foster brother. You haven't seen her back or the look in her eyes when we were leaving, I am all for helping her, and you have done nothing but lie to me, so go. You are of no use to us."

Sarah looks at Regina and gently tells her, "you must be careful on this journey, if you die so does she. So guard yourself as though you are protecting her, and here," she hands over the bag, "when the time comes."

"Although I am glad of the outcome of your decisions, Emma will not be so you five must hide, and you are leaving," Ma'at says Robin walks through a transparent door and lands in Storybrook. "For all of you who are staying come with me until I can safely send you."

"But wouldn't it be easier to just send us with Emma, clearly she will understand," Snow says.

"She rather protects you herself by sending you off away from the chaos," Sarah says nodding to Ma'at to take the group of misfits.

Once the group is away but in viewing distance a portal opens and a tall blonde man walks through, Sarah calls out to him, calling him Timmy and saying she thought he was dead, he smiles at her and holds out his hand in front of the portal. Emma takes is hand and steps through. she has a long black jacket covering her skin, the jacket is lined in a deep red, tracing her curves. She has a sword strap to her waist and one on her back.

"Hello Sarah, I see you are done here," Emma says, "good. The council wants you back; the end of the war is approaching."

"How much time has passed for you?" Sarah asks softly.

"Two years dear, give a few months or so. Now please," Emma says guiding her to the portal, "I rather this war come to an end and the council will need you both when I 'depart'," she says with a gentle smile as if leaving them and dying should be taken lightly.

The three of them step into the portal and the group of misfits come out wanting to follow but Ma'at stops them telling them that only guardians can go unless requested and that they will be escorted safely through the realms.

After five minutes of waiting Athena shows up to take them to Narnia. She looks at Regina and smiles, "I honestly believe if anyone can help save her it is you, but she is stubborn so it may take persistent," Regina thanks her and they walk through another secret portal, worried about how much time has passed again and rather or not if they are too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again the group find themselves back in Narnia. "This is where I leave you," Athena tells them, "sorry but she will never forgive me if I bring you all in the heat of the war. Though I am sure you will find the way," she walks away a few feet before disappearing.

Regina throws her hands up in defeat and paces, "this is just great! We don't even know where we are, none of us are familiar with this realm and your idiot daughter is about to get herself killed," she says looking at the Charmings.

"Glad to see you're over your initial shock, dearie, took you long enough," Rumple says smirking, "how's the heart?"

"Oh shut up! I know you only joined us here to see what power you can add to your possession, Rumple," she says with anger then looks at Snow and David defeated, "why did you let her give up her heart?! How can she be that stupid? it can't be undone."

"Mom! Mom! Calm down, she's still alive."

"But the blonde idiot is weakened."

"Regina!" shouts David.

"What you're as much to blame for this, she gets her heroic stupid bravery and clumsiness from you two. It's a wonder how she is still alive."

"MOM!"

"Yes okay, I'm sorry Henry; I just don't like the responsibility of now having to protect your mother's heart, and what if the Lion takes advantage of that. Where would that leave us?"

"I know, but you're not alone," he tells her.

"He's right Regina, now let's get moving before things get worst," David says hurrying them along.

* * *

They come to a dirt path through the mountain side and come to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt. After a mile of walking they see an army of different species, ranging from anything human to blue tall humans, to dragons and things that you have to see to believe.

"O great, you might ride a unicorn through a rainbow after all, Snow," Regina says trying to spot Emma, "over there," she makes her way through the weaponry though Snow and David try and fail at stopping her.

"Emma!" she shouts through the crowd as two guards block her, "Miss. Swan!" she yells as they try to push her back though unable to get the blondes attention she yells again, "you idiot!" finally Emma hears her voice and looks at the guards stopping them, they tell her they don't think it's wise, but she mention that the group, her family, is with her.

"What are you doing here? You could get yourself killed Regina, again, and how would I be able to save you this time." She says quickly enough that Regina almost didn't catch all of it but she stands and smiles like a fool and pulls Emma in for a hug. Emma is caught off guard for a moment, for hugging Regina is amazing but not something they do, and then she wraps her own arms around her and breaths in her scent.

"You idiot," Regina says but grips tighter to Emma, everyone standing around them but giving them their space, "you could have died, you could still die. I won't let you Emma, but you have to let me prove that to you. You could always use more hands and magic in a war," she says flicking her wrist to prove her point.

"Okay but only if you are careful," Emma says knowing that Regina is more stubborn than she is and won't back down. "Would you and Henry like to meet the council?" she asks but before she can point the way Regina pulls Emma behind what appears to be a weapons tent and pulls Emma in for a deep kiss. Breathless Emma places her head on Regina's forehead and signs in relief, "I was not expecting that. What about Robin? You love him," Emma says not meeting Regina's eyes. Regina shakes her head, "please tell me this isn't because of your heart being my heart?- because I don't want you to feel obligated, you owe me nothing,"she says rambling.

"I feel like an idiot for not seeing it before, or seeing it and denying myself the happiness that may come of it," Regina says again kissing Emma deeper, "I promise you, but don't pull something like that again, or I will find a way to punish you. Now don't you have a war to stop, or end, or something?" Regina says looking at Emma's lips and leaning in until Henry comes around calling them.

"Ew moms, I'm happy and all for you two, I mean finally, but gross, and we don't have time for this, Ma's time is running out so I hear," he says looking back and forth between the two of them.

The Charming come up behind them and Regina stares at Emma asking what Henry is taking about.

"Well you see," Emma says taking of her jacket and revealing the shock collar, "I can't take it off and it is still going very much on," she tells them leaning slightly on Regina. Only now does everyone notice the bags under her eyes and the bruises on her arms and neck, anywhere skin is showing.

"How often is it going off, can I try…" Regina says reaching out but Emma stops her hands from touching the collar.

"The last person went flying six feet. It's not so bad, just mild now," Emma tells her softly.

"Liar, you can't fool me, Swan."

"It's not so bad with you here, it feels tamed, and you are the first to not be affected by it while touching me." Emma tells her, Regina watches her trying to see if she is lying but nothing, "and no I still won't risk it, at least not until the war is over" she says not wanting to debate the matter.

"Fine, but if it gets worst I will try to remove it and you won't restrain me. Looks like you are stuck by my side," she tells her with a small smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Emma says smiling till her cheeks hurt.

"Like I said gross," Henry grunts but smiles proudly.

"Enough kid, wanna meet a dragon guardian, and the council?"

"Do I ever!" He says excited, him and Emma walk away from the group and through the crowd. Regina and the Charmings walk behind them with a sight laugh. And Rumple keeps his distance from others not wanting to raise suspicion.


	7. Chapter 7

After an hour of introducing her family to other guardians, gods, and other magical species, though not always forthcoming with who is who; Emma who is clearly exhausted gets Sarah to watch the group while she slips away. Only ten minutes pass, however until Regina asks Sarah worryingly about Emma's presents.

"She just needs to take it easy to gather some strength, nothing to worry about," Sarah tells Regina hoping she believes her. "If it helps sooth you I will check on her," she nods to a gentleman who has been surveillance them and walks off towards a house size tent not realizing the group is following her.

Walking in the tent they see Emma sitting on the ground against a poll clearly worn out. No one makes a sound wanting to know what they are missing, what no one is telling them. They can hear Emma and Sarah talking and a third voice from behind them, Regina notices it to be Timmy, and Sarah seems upset with both of them so she steps closer trying to hear, to understand.

"I still think this is stupid, Em," Sarah says then looking to Timmy she says, "how can you just stand there? After everything and allow this to carry on?"

"What do you expect me to do? We have a plan, I know it's a difficult one but she's right we must live it out. What would you have me do differently to prove myself?" he says softly.

"Remove that 'thing'" Sarah says with anger pointing towards Emma's neck and Emma gets up slowly, noticing the group she tells them enough and asks Athena who just walked in to escort them back.

"No!" She tells her, "I have to side with Sarah on this one," she looks towards Sarah and nods.

Regina walks closer and looks at Emma waiting for their eyes to meet before she speaks, "what are they talking about Emma? What do they mean by he can remove it?" she asks her softly.

"He can't, we've tried." She says slowly.

Sarah and Athena both stare at Emma bewilder waiting for her to explain though Timmy is the one to, "it's a curse, it may have started out as a 'blood-spell' but during her time with Malcolm it must have evolved. I am sorry but I cannot remove it and it cannot be removed until her 'wings'," he says with a small smirk looking at Emma whom stares at him becoming angry with his statement. He looks at Sarah and continues, "bones are returned." He says struggling with his words, unable to look Emma in the eyes.

"You mean these?" Regina asks handling the bag to Emma.

"Yes, but I don't want them anywhere near me, I can do this just fine," she says a bit breathless.

"No you can't! It seems as though it has been slowly draining you. Please Emma, let us try," Regina says holding out her hand so Emma can takes it. Instead Emma takes a step back and turns towards Sarah asking her to get the council together.

Out of mind, Rumple stares at Timmy until he looks up nervously asking him if he has a problem.

"No problem, dearie, just wondering who you are and why you can touch Swan here without effect."

Timmy walks up to Gold and ask why he doesn't question the queen with the same matter, in which Rumple responds about the heart being the reason for that fortunate situation. "Of course, you believe the Lions about the Swans fate." Timmy says coldly.

"Enough! Who he is is of no concern to you, Gold!" Emma shouts, "now if you excuse me I have a council to get to."

"You really think you are leaving without us," Mary Margret tells her.

"Only two are allowed," Sarah says against Emma's wishes, "the kid should not have to hear some of the things that may present themselves and the dark one is not allow" she says walking out of the tent waiting for Emma.

"I suppose you two will be going then?" Rumple pry's looking at Athena and Timmy.

"Gods are not allowed to join the council of guardians unless invited." Athena tells him.

"And what about you?" Gold ask Timmy.

"I am not a guardian," he says sharply.

"That's enough," Emma says to Rumble then turns to Timmy, "if you reveal anything without being force you would be breaking your sentence, do you understand?"

"Yes, your grace."

Emma nods and walks out of the tent, hands rubbing her wrists, still feeling the chains that bind her during her time held captive by Malcolm. "Hey," Regina utters slightly startling the blonde. "You okay, what's that? Emma, please talk to me."

"It's nothing. Why are you here, Regina? Doing this, any of you? Your true love is Robin; you said you loved him, told me yourself, you choose him. If you're here out of obligation, it won't work, it won't change things."

"Hey, what are you talking about? I told you I was wrong, I choose him because I was scared, but Emma I rather not choose what is safe anymore, not if it means losing you."

"But it's too late for me, Gina, I won't survive this, I don't want to survive this." Emma tells her looking down.

"Don't," Regina says, tears in her eyes, she grabs Emma's chin softly and lifts it so she can meet her eyes, "don't speak like that, please, Emma. How can you just give me your heart then walk into battle and expect me to let you die. You gotta know how I feel now, I know you can feel me, just like I know you're in pain no matter how hard you try to hide it. Please believe what I am feeling to be true, you have to fight."

"I am fighting; but three years have passed while you guys were in the underworld and I rather not dwell on the amount of time spent chained by Malcolm. I am fighting, but there is only so long I will last."

"Then together Emma, we are stronger together, you taught me that." Regina tells her, "as for your time with that monster I am sorry. I am sorry for everything, I understand if I hadn't cast the curse you wouldn't have had to deal with that," she raises her hand to stop Emma from speaking, knowing that Emma has never blamed her though she still feels guilty for she is party responsible. "I can't change that, I know neither of us would want to because of Henry and such but Emma i am here now, we all are, and we are not going to allow you to go through this alone and I am not going to allow you to just die!" she finishes out of breath.

"I will not risk you, besides if Henry losses you he will lose both his mothers, and you wouldn't want that."

"Using Henry is cold, Emma" she pauses deep in thought, "I can give you half. It has come to my understanding that it is our hearts combined, therefore we both can live with half while feeling stronger than we did before." Regina says hopeful.

"No," Emma says with finality, not looking Regina in the eyes.

Sarah walks towards them explaining that Regina and Snow will be joining them, and that in order to save Emma they will need the bones and to bind her with the one she truly loves. "Must bind the body and heart" she says.

"Let's just get this over with," says Emma. They all say their goodbyes, stating that only hours will pass till they return, and then the four vanish from the tent.

"Well dearies, I guess we must work fast then."

"What are you planning Rumple?" David asks.

"Oh nothing of any concern, it'll just came in handle to know who we're fighting with," he says with a smirk.

* * *

The four walk through a long hall, the walls are made of marble and in the center lays a black glass table large enough for forty plus people. Snow and Regina take a seat behind the table and grand chairs to stay out of the guardians' way.

"Your grace," a couple of them say looking at Emma, "have you yet discovered when Malcolm will move forth with his plan?" Ask a man standing six feet with dark haired.

"Not yet Phillip, though any moment now the dark one will give Timothy a truth potion, just like you all want, Athena will bring him as soon as it takes affect so as not to reveal anything to Rumpelstiltskin."

"What! You trick Gold into casing a spell? Why not just do it yourself Emma, seems like wither way its a dark path?" Snow says.

"A guardian is not supposed to cast a spell on a god, and vis versa. Though since he is a banished god we can bend that respectful law and use someone who is tempted by power and knowledge to get the answers we need to end this war." Emma tells her while seating facing away from the both of them, having a silent conversation with Sarah and the other guardians. "Have you secured the king the queen?"

"Yes" answers Sarah, "they await further instructions."

Emma nods then explains to everyone to hold their places for Timothy will be transported to them once the spell takes full effect and expects that the dark one has bound the spells surroundings causing it to bring the people around him to the hall as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina paces the great hall, behind the table catching Emma's attention. "Everyone needs to back up a bit," she says though Snow tells her that the whole thing feels wrong. "Mom please, years have passed already, I can't have you interfering when it's coming to an end." She says with a pout hoping it will work in easing her mother.

"Years Emma?! I can't…I don't know where to...begin." she says with a lump clearly in her throat trying to be strong, "how long were you with…"

"Let's not talk about it, please."

Regina looks at Emma worried that her back, forever laced with scars, has gather many more in their absents. She is scared for Emma and of what The Lions have done to her. Emma senses her staring and turns around, "we have an incoming. Sarah, Kevin, Jane, Phillip please make sure everyone keeps a safe distance, you guys as well."

"Yes, understood," they respond.

The room lights up with red and bronze, disappearing to show Athena, David and Timothy.

Athena moves David and herself to stand by the group, leaving Timothy standing in front of Emma. "Are the others safe?"

"Of course, they are being guarded, though the dark one must be having a fit." Athena tells her.

"What about Henry?"

"He is hanging out with a centaur." Athena tells her warmly. "Bright kid that one."

"Emma! I have been expecting this," Timmy says though crosses his arms angry that the blonde got the upper hand on him.

"Of course you have," Emma says sitting down and gesturing for him to join her, "there are some things you need to clear up, Tim."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like how about who side you're on? If you intent to betray us? What day Malcolm and his army is going to attack?" Phillip tells him.

"Oh, is that all? Well let me see." He replies with his hand rubbing his chin, big smirk, just dragging it on. "hmm well I believe I am against Malcolm which would put me on your side, I don't intent to betray Emma again and what was the last thing you asked?"

"When will Malcolm attack?" Phillip repeats.

"What Emma didn't tell you? Well maybe she didn't say it but she has shown it with the army getting a 'kick back' day then everyone guarding tomorrow night."

"So tomorrow?" Sarah asks.

"No, the day after. Does no one remember the prophecy? What is the data? Anyone?"

"It's the 21…of October," Kevin says understanding.

"So what does the date mean?" David asks.

"Well two days from now is the 23," Sarah says then Jane chimes in mentioning the queen's curse.

"So, what does the curses date have to do with this?" Snow shouts.

"The curse, nothing, but what else happen on this day? Anything special, worth remembering at all? Did anything good come from the day the curse was set?" Timothy says.

"What you're doing is not going to…"

"Nothing!" Snow says cutting off Emma who stands speechless, "nothing good happen on that day. Nothing good came from it." Emma sits down slowly, feeling where the chains once bit her waist, the shock collar glowing red.

"And that is why The Lions choose that day; because nothing good happen on it, nothing worthy of anything." Emma says softly.

Regina notices the defeat in her voice and calls to her, "Emma, no. That's not true; your parents are just idiots. Big idiots," she says looking at them ashamed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize they'd forget, I thought…I had hoped it would be different with them." Tim says sincerely.

"I know." Emma says.

"You act like you think you know my daughter better than me." Snow says with spite.

"Well you just proved that I do. Do you even know her middle name?"

Everyone looks back and forth at Emma and Timothy realizing that no one knows the answer. They all say no, and Regina mentions that even digging up things on Emma for the year before the curse left that one blank.

"Don't you dare tell them!" Emma says.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to. Unless of course they ask, can't lie now, can I."

"So what is her…"David begins before being cut off by Emma.

"Don't, no one ask him. Leave it alone, please." She looks towards Snow, "if you respect me at all you will leave it be."

"Emma's right, it would be wrong to find out like this," Regina says hoping that the blonde's idiot parents will listen to reason.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I need to know. It can't be that bad. What is Emma Swan's middle name?"

Emma looks up pleading but knows it's already too late. "She doesn't have one. It's just Emma Swan, they say she wasn't even worth a middle name."

Snow utters a few incoherent words until Emma says enough, "we are here for important matters and if you cannot keep shut and out of the way you will be removed. That goes for all of you."

"We've been back in Narnia for about a week Emma, what is so important that the council must know before we proceed?" Timmy asks.

"What you would do if Zeus and Malcolm bring the witch back?"

Stunned he sits down and stares at Emma. "Is she back?"

"What would you do if she is? How do feel about it?"

"Conflicted, but I would still do what is needed to help you. I owe you that much. Is she back?"

"No, and I believe they can't do it. She did give up her life for her…whatever you want to call it." Emma says.

"But she killed the Lion and Malcolm."

"Yes, because they crossed a line during their tortures, you didn't, though Lion senior taught the both of you. The witch was furious and ended it the only way she knew, hoping that when the time rose it may be a bit different."

"Was it…different than before? Malcolm had you chained and tortured for months Emma, you're still hurting from it. Are you dying?"

"Yes. You remember what doctors said when I was ten, that much elocution is lethal." Emma says softly.

"If you take half her heart…"

"No!"

"Fine but you need to be bound!"

"I said no! I am not risking her life."

"The council wants to know if it is safe to take the collar off after the bones are set back. They want to know if it gives us a better chance. So does it?"

"Yes, I can set them back and give you a chance of surviving this but you will need a day's rest which means it would have to be done now. And it will hurt, Emma, a lot."

Sarah, Phillip, Kevin and Jane all take a seat at the guardians table while Athena stands with the others. "It won't last long without a binding spell though, would it?" she asks Timothy.

"No, it won't."

"Idiot!" both Athena and Regina mutters.

"Don't gain up on me now. Athena, thank you for everything, you are needed at the front line soon." Emma tells her.

"Of course."

Kevin waves his hands and a bottle of scotch appears with some glasses. "A drink first, your grace."

Phillip gives Kevin a angry look, "what? She is about to be electrocuted, and magic cannot heal her, I say she could use a drink or two first."

Emma grabs the bottle and pours herself a glass, drowning it's contains in seconds and pours another getting up from where she is seated. "I want my parents out of here."

"Emma, no. Your mother wasn't thinking. That day bought the world to us, we want to stay." David pleads with his daughter.

"You two are of better use at the front lines, we will see each other before this ends, and after. But please, I need you to make sure that Henry is safe and keep an eye on Gold. Could you do that for me?"

"I guess we don't have a choice. Is Regina staying?" he asks.

"That is her decision." Emma tells them and sits back down, pouring another drink.

Regina nods to David and Snow, "please watch out for her, and yourself." Snow tells Regina, who reaches for her hand and squeezes it while nodding sadly. Regina walks towards the table and takes a seat next to Emma; she takes her hand and laces their fingers. Emma just stares at their hands, washing herself in the feeling.

The Charmings walk over to where Athena had been waiting and leaves.

"Its sweat, you might actually stand a chance when this is done." Timothy says looking at Regina's and Emma's laced hands.

"Tell me what you really think?" Emma says.

"That you have a chance and I hope you do but you will always feel like a worthless orphan." He says and looks down at his hands.

"Well you will always be a Lion!" Emma responds with a bite.

"Yeah, good thing for you in this case though."

Regina just looks between the both of them and squeezes Emma's hand tighter. Emma looks at her expecting to be question on why he's here though she understands he is to be used as a distraction. Instead of being question Regina just holds her glaze and tells her that she is not leaving her.

"From the ashes he will rise, to kill the Swan on the day she first breathed life." Phillip quoted, "how haven't we figured that piece out?"

"Everyone is already prepared for the uprising though." Jane says.

"Athena has helped form a better union with the other gods and guardians such as yourselves." Emma says.

"You are a guardian too, Emma, and none of this could have been done without you. Again you make everyone see reason and strength when we need it." Sarah tells her.

"Let's just get this over with." Emma tells them as she stands up and walks over to a fare wall, holds her hands against it leaning her weight on it. "A little privacy if you will." She looks at Timothy who is walking slowly towards her with a worried look. "Don't pretend you're not going to enjoy causing pain."

"I think that fact that a part of me had once enjoyed the cause and effect of it is what scares me." He says softly looking down.

"That's good then. You need to concentrate on how you will be helping. You cannot undo what has been done and you can't take away the markings but you can return what is in your hands and that is something." Emma says calmly, though dreading the intense pain of the Lions own shock therapy, she closes her eyes and turns to face the wall.

Regina gets up and stands besides Emma, taking her hand she brings it to her chest, "I wish I could heal you, take away some of the pain, do something to ease you a bit." She is unable to mask her worry and shame from Emma.

"You being here is soothing, comfort during the chaos. Don't think for one moment that your presence is not enough, Regina, or that it's not wanted." Emma tells her, she brings her hand to her lips and kisses it, "you shouldn't stand too close though, I can't have you getting hurt. " Regina opens her mouth to protest but Timothy tells her it will be quick, if only she believed him.

Timothy places his hands on Emma's back electrocuting her where her shoulder blades are. He then takes the bones and places them there allowing them to transition into her body and adjusting their size. After a few minutes and barely any breathing by Emma, she tilts her head back as blood is flowing from her nose. Regina rushes forward but Sarah catches her, telling her that Timmy must finish before we intervene. After another minute the air becomes silent, all magic stilled and Timothy backs away from Emma as she slides to the ground, nose still bleeding.

Regina kneels down and grabs Emma pulling her close to her body. Getting a hanker chef from Timmy and wiping some of the blood off the blondes face, holding her head up. "We need to get this thing off you!" She says as the collar glows red again. Emma nods her head indicating for it to be removed. Regina takes a deep breath, looking Emma in the eyes and removes the collar. It crumbles to ashes. Timothy and Regina help Emma up and help her walk to the nearest room.

"You still haven't answered me," he says walking with them, his arm helping hold her weight, "was it the same as before? did he cross mothers line?"

"What do you think?" Emma says rhetorically. He signs sadly and leaves the two of them by the bed, walking back towards Sarah.

Regina helps Emma lay on the bed, on her side. Exhausted Emma shuts her eyes but Regina nudges her, "it looks like some of your wounds have opened up, I need to clean them."

Emma moves onto her stomach as Regina gets a blow of water from Sarah. Softly she cleans the wounds trying not to grasp or cry from the scars that lither Emma's back. Emma holds onto the pillow tightly trying not to look weak in front of Regina. Sensing this discomfort Regina stops.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I'm almost done, and then we can get some rest," she says.

"You're still saying?" Emma asks disbelieve clear in her voice.

"Of course, we do this together." She tells her as she finishes cleaning her back. She places a kiss on the back of her neck then lies down, running her fingers though her hair.

"Gina?"

"Yes, dear," she responds smiling lightly from the nickname.

"Thank you."

Regina nods into Emma's neck and kisses her cheek, both falling asleep holding on to each others arms so as to not cause Emma more pain.


End file.
